


No Luck

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [15]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Comics)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, F/M, Gen, October 15, October Prompt Challenge, Promptober, Somebody's watching me, Suspense, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, rockwell, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 15 ...in which Darcy has no Luck.





	No Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartsandwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heartsandwinter).



> Prompt: Darcy/Clint, "Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell

Darcy got in late from the gym around the corner from Clint's place. They both could have gone to the tower, but Clint loved his local, old man gym and Darcy didn't mind boxing instead of spinning classes, but now she was hot, sweaty, and never more ready for a shower in her life.

Clint got called up for a mission nearly three weeks ago and the apartment felt so empty without him, even with his dog for company.

So Darcy didn't find it especially odd halfway through her shower when she felt the weight of a pair of eyes on her. Lucky had a habit of knocking the bathroom door open and resting his chin on the edge of the tub to gaze longingly at the water and suds washing down the drain. But when she turned—

No Lucky.

In his place, stood a towering shadow.

"Clint...?" Darcy reached for the shower curtain, trembling when there was no answer. With her free hand, she groped for the only weapon in the shower—Clint's back brush—and lifted it overhead.

She pulled back the curtain...

...and screamed, "CLINT, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU TOOK TEN YEARS OFF MY LIFE!!!"


End file.
